fate within an envelope
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Arthur usually spent Valentines Day by the fire with a good book, but this Valentines Day will be different. He has an important delivery that he decides to bring to the person it was addressed to today. It might look small, but this package could change everything.


**Hello everyone! My Pre ap lit teacher had given us three words for an assignment and those words were: An old enemy, a taxi, and Valentines day. That made me think of frUk so that is why I wrote this. One of my friends also has a fanfic on here using the same pairing and three words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

* * *

Arthur sat in the back of a musty, old taxi cab with a small envelope in his hand. This is the last place he would have imagined himself being on such a rainy Valentines day. The radio played some classic rock but the sound was flooded out from the noise of the rain. He glanced out of the window only to see the pouring rain distorting his view of the outside. He kept his eyes trained on the window as he worked up the courage for what he was about to do. It hadn't been a long ride until he had arrived at his destination. The taxi made an abrupt halt and the taxi driver looked at Arthur. Arthur took out his small pocketbook and payed the man the money he owed him for the ride. Without much of a pause, he exited the cab and slowly approached the door that belonged to his former enemy. His legs seemed to get heavier as he walked closer to the entryway. Once he had gotten to the door he placed the envelope he had been carrying in front of the door so the person it was addressed to would be able to spot it. This little envelope contained something that could forever change how the relationship between the two worked, for better or for worse. Arthur turned away from the door, about to leave when his cellphone fell out of his pocket and clattered onto the ground. Arthur froze in place, hoping that no one would come out to check on whatever had mad such a racket. Of course he had no such luck. The door made a small creaking noise as someone opened the door. A dim, glowing light and a pleasant warmth blanketed Arthur as the door was opened wider. He slowly turned around to see the one person that he preferred not to see on this day. If only he had had time to escape so he could hide behind the words in the envelope.

"Angleterre? Why are you 'ere?" Francis asks. Francis was not sure what to think about this. Usually the only time Arthur talked to him was to argue with him or to insult how he acted.

Arthur was not sure how to respond to the question. He let his nerves get to him, turning away without another word and walked away. He wasn't prepared for the possibility that Francis would be home. He had assumed that there would be some girl or boy that Francis would be out with on this holiday in particular. Arthur fled to the taxi that was waiting for him. He informed the taxi driver where to go and the driver intermediately drove away.

Francis stood in the doorway as he watched the taxi slowly disappears in the distance. There were two pieces of evidence of Arthur's visit sitting in front of him. Francis swiftly picked up the bulky flip-phone and the dainty envelope. When he was inside he shut the door and walked over to the sofa located in the living room. He set the phone down on the small coffee table in the center of the room before examining the envelope. He gingerly opened it and took out the letter that was inside.

Dear Francis,

Over the years we have known each other,

we have argued about everything.

Somewhere during all of those fights,

When I thought I despised you I found

myself intrigued with your true

beauty. Not the beauty you claim to have,

but the beauty that makes you who you are.

As my thoughts towards for you took a

new shape, I started feeling different towards

you. What I am trying to tell you is that I,

Arthur Kirkland, fell in love with you.

Sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

Francis couldn't help but smile. After all of these years that he had thought that Arthur hated him and would never return his feelings he had finally gotten the truth from him. He set out to the nearest flower shop and bought a dozen roses. Francis walked through the pouring rain until he could find a bus stop. The bus picked him up not too long afterward he had arrived there. Through the entire trip to the address, Francis waited impatiently for his stop. His stop had come so he quickly exited the bus. He sped to Arthur's house with the roses in hand. When he had arrived to the house be walked up to the front door. He gently put the delicate flowers down before the door. He then proceeded to turning on his heel and walking back down the pathway and out to the road. He waited for the bus again and before long, he was home safe and sound.

The next morning Arthur woke up and opened his door to retrieve his sunday paper. Where his paper was supposed to be were some breath-taking roses. Just from the sight of them he knew who the gift was from. He picked up the roses and brought them inside. He found an intricate vase, blown to look like a fall harvest had taken shape on the glass. Arthur put the flowers in the vase with a small smile. Arthur took this as a sign. A sign that there was a positive future for this relationship. Arthur still had a chance to be with the one he had fallen for and he wasn't going to let him drift away from him when he was so close to forming a relationship.

* * *

**thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
